


THE COST OF FREEDOM

by hellbehindhiseyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbehindhiseyes/pseuds/hellbehindhiseyes
Summary: The reader learned how to live without Steve, now it’s his turn.





	THE COST OF FREEDOM

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: THIS DOES NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING, FOLKS. This is the most depressing thing I’ve ever wrote. This is nothing but death, pain and angst. Short and not so sweet.

Standing right by his side on the battlefield caused a comfortable feeling to wash over you, pushing away the fear. Steve no longer looked the same, the strength had always been there, but instead of the innocence of a good soldier his shoulders carried the the heavy exhaustion of a war that would never end.

 _“[Y/N] I…”_ His beautiful blues stared right into your soul, making your knees weak and your heart heavy.  _“I missed you...”_

You swallowed a knot of sadness, slowly burning down your throat and didn't respond.

 _“I left to keep you safe, I was trying to protect you…”_ He whispered, staring at the ground. You pretended not to hear. _“_ _I never stopped loving-”_

His words re-opened a wound you might never be able to heal again.

 _“I don’t care.”_ You hissed, standing in position to fight.

Fight against the feelings you still carried as fierce as you wanted to fight against Thanos, because it might have been three years since you’ve last saw Steve… But it had been only months since you’ve waken up drowning in your own tears. Seeking comfort underneath the stars that no longer bought you happiness, only the harsh memory of the way his eyes shined so bright upon seeing you arrive. The moon was a constant reminder of the sweet words Steve whispered against your ears, making you feel hope even during the darkest time.

Night after night you wanted to call his name, night after night you realized he wasn’t coming back.

Falling for Steve was easier than falling asleep surrounded by the sounds of a summer rain in mid afternoon. Thanos arrived and you gave him and the Black Order everything you had…. Until Steve’s eyes found yours in the middle of the battlefield. 

You had never hesitated in the middle of a battle before.

But today, upon seeing his baby blue eyes you did. 

And the love you felt for the Soldier refused to stay asleep as the tears started rolling down your face, at the same time the weapon of a ruthless warrior, Proxima Midnight cut thought your heart with ease. You heard him scream your name.

Steve, your Steve was still in there somewhere…

The last thing your eyes captured was the image of the man you loved facing the mad titan as you embraced death as an old friend, no longer fighting to live for something you’ve already lost. Because a part of you died when he left… and the other part gave into the darkness as you saw him falling on his knees, by your side reaching for you…

 _“Please… [Y/N]. Stay with me.”_ The pain of no longer having him no longer existed as your body gave into the darkness.  _“I can’t do this without you.”_

 _“It’s okay….”_ You whispered against his hands.  _“I'll always love-..”_

Because only death could ever set you free from the memory of his lips against yours. And nothing was more painful than loving him. A man who couldn’t live without a war.

A war you got tired of fighting.


End file.
